


one foot in the grave, other on the ground

by hollow_city



Series: broken hearts & twisted minds [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Memories, catatonic jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_city/pseuds/hollow_city
Summary: it is like an echo from the past, or a dream that he is only just now remembering. he recognizes everything about the room, even though he is sure he's never been here before. he knows the paintings on the walls, can name the artists who'd painted them.[in which jason isn't as dead as he could be, but he's not quite alive enough to know that.]





	one foot in the grave, other on the ground

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure how i got from the prompt to jason but i did. title is from the wonderful song half by pvris.

**_It is like an echo from the past, or a dream that he is only just now remembering. He recognizes everything about the room, even though he is sure he's never been here before. He knows the paintings on the walls, can name the artists who'd painted them. The only thing that puzzles him is_**  how he got here.

He doesn't know his own name and he doesn't know who his parents were and he doesn't know how old he is, but he knows this place.

He can't quite get a grasp on the guilt that he should feel for tracking in the mud he's covered with and dropping the blood his fingers are still oozing, but he still knows, deep down, that this is not right. He should not be here. 

And there, right in the middle of all of these paintings that he remembers, is a portrait. A man and a woman and a boy. There's something in all of them that he recognizes; remembers. before he can stop himself, he's across the room and dragging his torn and splintered fingers down the surface of the portrait. He doesn't know why he does it because his brain isn't working quite like it should.

Deep inside, he wants to know what he's doing here, and a fragment shifts into place, and he remembers that it's not easy to get where he is, and he remembers that he got in without meaning to, and without trying. Without knowing.

And suddenly another fragment joins the first and  _Bruce_ and  _dad_  fall into the forefront of his mind, connected like they're supposed to be important. His mouth unconsciously attempts to form the words, but it just can't, because his tongue feels heavy and his lips won't move the way they're supposed to. But then, he tries  _dad_ , and it leaves his throat with a scratchy kind of a cough. 

And this is all he knows. So he stands there like a statue, and he doesn't know much else. But then -

" _Jason?_  "

But oh, maybe he knows that his name is Jason, too. 


End file.
